boomtownfandomcom-20200216-history
Lana Parrilla
Lana Parrilla, born July 15, 1977 in Brooklyn, New York City, New York, USA, is an actor. She stars as Teresa Ortiz in the first and second seasons of Boomtown. She is also known for her roles in Spin City, 24, Windfall, Swingtown and Miami Medical. She joined the cast of the ABC series Once Upon a Time in fall 2011, starring as The Evil Queen, Regina Mills. Biography Parrilla has had roles in several movies, including Very Mean Men (2000), Spiders (2000), and Frozen Stars (2003). She was first noticed in the mainstream when she joined the cast of Spin City in 2000, playing Angie Ordonez for one season. After that she joined Donnie Wahlberg and Neal McDonough in the starring cast of the 2002 crime drama series Boomtown. She played Teresa, a paramedic. Initially a success, Boomtown began to struggle, and Lana's character became a police academy rookie, so as to tie her more closely to the rest of the show. The program was cancelled just two episodes into its second season. She received the Imagen Award for Best Supporting Actress for her work on the show. Parrilla then guest-starred in the series JAG, NYPD Blue and Six Feet Under. In 2005, Parrilla took a recurring guest role on the fourth season of 24 as Sarah Gavin, a Counter Terrorist Unit agent. After just six episodes, she was promoted to the starring cast. In the thirteenth episode, she was written out after her character tried to blackmail a promotion from temporary CTU head Michelle Dessler (played by main cast member Reiko Aylesworth}. In 2006, Parrilla starred in the NBC summer series Windfall alongside Luke Perry, fellow former 24 cast member Sarah Wynter, and Parilla's former Boomtown castmate Jason Gedrick. In 2007, Parrilla guest starred as a character called Greta in the third season episodes of ABC's Lost. She appeared in the episodes "Greatest Hits" and "Through the Looking Glass". Future Once Upon a Time creators Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz were working on Lost at the time. In 2008, she starred on the Lifetime movie The Double Life of Eleanor Kendall, in which she played Nellie, a divorcee whose identity has been stolen. In June 2008, she starred in the CBS summer series Swingtown as Trina Decker, a woman who is part of a swinging couple. She was also part of the American TV-series Prison Break. She played an agent for "the company", the malevolent organization behind the series main conspiracy. In 2010, Parrilla starred in the Jerry Bruckheimer-produced Miami Medical on CBS, which had a short run towards the end of the 2009–10 television season before being canceled in July 2010. From 2010 to 2011 she made guest appearances in the series Covert Affairs, Medium, The Defenders and Chase. Parrilla stars as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills in the ABC adventure fantasy television series, Once Upon a Time, which debuted in October 2011. She won the TV Guide Award for Favorite Villain in 2012 for the role. She was also nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actress on Television, the Teen Choice Award for Favorite Villain, and the ALMA Award for Outstanding TV Actress in Drama. Credits Starring References External links *Lana Parrilla at IMDb *Lana Parrilla at Wikipedia *[[W:C:onceuponatime:Lana Parrilla|Lana Parrilla at the Once Upon a Time wiki]] Category:Starring cast